


Cherry Magic! 31 Days of Prompts!?

by doi (d_owo_i)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_owo_i/pseuds/doi
Summary: One shots for the Cherry Magic 31 days challenge! Tags will be updated as the prompts are filled.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. Day 1: New Years (Fujisaki & Rokkaku)

“Fujisaki-saaaaaaan,” came a familiar voice. “Do you have any plans for New Years?”

Fujisaki blinked.

“There’s this light show but my friend bailed on me,” Rokkaku said, “So I have this extra ticket and I really want to go with you!!! Please go with me!!!”

“Ah…”

Fujisaki, who usually spent the holidays curled up in her bed with magazines and tea, actually thought it over. If it were anyone else, she would have politely declined.

But Rokkaku was different.

On Christmas Eve, _she_ had been the one to invite him out. It was for a greater cause, so she had taken a risk in asking for his help, hoping that he would not take it the wrong way. And he hadn’t. And even more surprising…

It was fun.

Fujisaki realized that she was taking quite a bit of time to think, but when she looked up at Rokkaku, he was still grinning excitedly at her.

Slowly, she nodded. “I’d like that,” she said.

“YES! It's gonna be so great!!” Rokkaku punched his fist in the air, and Fujisaki had to put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. “I’ll text you later!!!”

“Okay,” she said, but he had already run off, so she wasn’t sure if he had even heard her.

Fujisaki decided that she would be going out for her lunch break.

Her conversation with Rokkaku had certainly not gone unnoticed, and she was sure that her friends would ask her about it at the cafeteria. And she would answer, honestly, that it was _not_ a date. But they would pick up on her excitement, and tease her about it endlessly and say that it definitely was a date.

They would be half-right.

Fujisaki _was_ excited. Very much so. And she wanted to protect this feeling, keep it to herself for a little bit longer.

She had always wanted to greet the new year with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rokkaku and Fujisaki's fireworks scene was one of my favorites in the entire series! I love these two with all my heart :)


	2. Day 2: Snow (Tsuge & Udon)

Winter was Udon’s favorite season. Tsuge hadn’t known that cats could have a favorite season, but that seemed to be the case with Udon.

He couldn’t help but notice that as soon as snow started to settle on the windowsill, his companion would abandon her cozy bed and settle against the glass. Tsuge still hadn’t found a pillow narrow enough to fit on the ledge—for now, he’d simply piled on some scarves so that Udon could watch the snow fall in comfort.

Honestly, Tsuge thought, he was most likely imagining things. After all, he himself loved the winter. He was probably just projecting.

—

_1 year ago, sometime in December:_

_”Eh…what’s this…is that…?”_

_Meow_

_”Ahhh….you must be so cold. Did someone abandon you? How could anyone do that…leave you here in an udon box…”_

_Meooooooow_

_”I wonder what cats even eat…ah well, I’ll worry about that later. For now, let’s go home, shall we?”_


	3. Day 3: Gifts (Adachi & Minato)

“ADACHI-SENPAI!!!”

Adachi instinctively braces himself as Rokkaku bounds across the cafeteria, stopping only inches from his face. Adachi slides further back into his seat and says, “…Yes?”

“I need you help!” Rokkaku says despairingly. “I have a _huge_ problem.”

“Ah…sure, of course I’ll help,” Adachi replies. To his relief, Rokkaku plops down on the chair across from him.

“Minato needs a gift!!!”

 _…Eh?_ Does Rokkaku want him to give Minato a gift…?

Rokkaku continues, “He needs a gift for the glasses guy and we’ve been texting ideas all day but we’ve got nothing!” The words come out in a rush, and Adachi can’t help but smile. Rokkaku looks genuinely distressed over his friend’s problem, and it was rather sweet.

Before Adachi can say anything, Rokkaku grabs his hands and looks at him imploringly. “Please, can you talk to him? Give him some advice? Tsuge-san is your best friend, right? You know what kind of things he likes, right?”

 _Best…friend…?_ Adachi never really thought of it that way, but…it was true.

“I’d be happy to help,” Adachi says. “When do you want me to talk to him?”

“Great! He’s on the phone right now. I was just talking to him a minute ago and I put him on hold.” Rokkaku lets go of Adachi’s hands and pulls out his phone. Adachi is about to protest when Rokkaku presses the unmute button and pushes the phone into his hand.

“…Adachi-san?” Minato sounds shy and nervous on the phone, contrary to Adachi’s first impression of him - or rather, contrary to the image he saw of Minato in Tsuge’s mind. Adachi had been expecting him to be more like Rokkaku, but that didn’t seem to be the case. “I’m sorry…I told Rokkaku he didn’t need to put you on the phone, but—“

“Don’t worry about it, Minato-kun” Adachi replies. “It’s no trouble.” He tries to sound less nervous than he actually feels because he doesn’t want to make Minato uncomfortable. But… Adachi had never given any kind of advice like this. He and Tsuge were both new at romantic relationships, and Adachi didn’t think he was in any place to be giving advice to Tsuge’s lover.

But Rokkaku and Minato were counting on him, so Adachi had to step up. He listened patiently as Minato went over gift ideas for Tsuge’s birthday. Adachi thought they sounded good—Tsuge was always happy to receive notebooks. Adachi knew he kept a stack of them filled with novel ideas and drafts. But Minato seemed unsure.

“To be honest,” Minato says, “I’m not really sure what Tsuge-san likes…I mean, I know his favorite food and other little things like that, but I really want to give him something special. It’s the first time I’m giving him a gift. But I don’t know what would be ‘special’ to him, and I wish I did. He got me a bike! So…I am a little intimidated.”

“Yeah…I get it,” Adachi says. And he does. Tsuge’s account of that story was a lot different, but he could see why Minato felt the way he did. After all, Adachi himself was always thinking of ways he could reciprocate all of the love that Kurosawa shows him. Adachi shudders at the memory of the Valentine's Day chili chocolates.

“Adachi-san?” Minato says after a few seconds of silence.

“How about a date, then?”

“Eh?”

“A date,” Adachi repeats, sounding more sure. “You kind of said it yourself, didn’t you—you want to get to know him more. And…and I think Tsuge feels the same way. He definitely does. So I think, just spending a lot of time with you on his birthday—that would make him really happy.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Adachi says, “Definitely.”

“A date…I think I can take the whole day off for his birthday. I’ll plan the date.”

Adachi smiles. “I think he’d really like that.”

“Adachi-san…thank you. I’m really glad I talked to you about this.”

“Adachi-senpai is really the best isn’t he!!!”

“Wha—” Adachi yelps and jerks back. Rokkaku had been hovering behind him, and somehow, Adachi had not noticed him so close. Rokkaku is looking at him with what seems to be…admiration?

“Adachi-senpai, if I get a girlfriend, you’ll definitely give me advice like that all the time won’t you???”

**_EH???_ **


End file.
